This invention relates to an internal combustion engine including an automatic starter for use with a portable working machine.
It is important that, portable working machines such as bush cutters, chain saws, backpack-type dust collectors and the like are so constructed as to be compact and light. Conventional internal combustion engines for portable working machines were provided with recoil-type starters as starting systems for actuating the engines. Recently, a starting system including both the recoil-type starter and an automatic starter to facilitate the starting operation of the starting system has been manufactured. However, a conventional starting system including both the recoil-type starter and the automatic starter was large-sized and complicated and was unsuitable to adopt to portable working machines. Further, in the conventional starting system, there was a problem that the assembling and maintenance of the starting system was very difficult and troublesome.